


July Tweet Fics

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Other, Tweet Fics, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tweet" fics (140 characters or less) about our SNK friends--some shippy, some gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	July Tweet Fics

**Author's Note:**

> When I first got Twitter, I wasn't sure what to do with it, until I decided to write a "Tweet Fic" every day. I write a daily "fic" in 140 characters or less, and I finally decided to compile them here. These are standalone based on the day, and aren't meant to be read in any specific order. The date is simply the day I posted that particular tweet.

7/8/2014  
Jean doesn't stare; he observes. When Marco concentrates and bites his lip, Jean observes-soft flesh, the press of teeth-and must look away.

7/9/2014  
After Trost, Jean dreams in smells: freckled salt skin in summer after ODM training, homemade peppermint salve on skin at night.

7/10/2014  
Marco dreams of the Military Police, his mother smiling, proud; and now Jean, too, there by his side, at his back and in his heart.

7/11/2014  
Jean doesn't like to accept help from other people, but when Marco cradles his fingers burnt on the ODM gear, he changes his mind.

7/12/2014  
Bertolt twists & turns in his sleep in summer; he tries not to cry when Reiner presses a hand to his forehead and asks if he has a fever.

7/13/2014  
As Jean's face changes, he sketches what his departed friends might look like now. Marco's mother was right-he would have been handsome.

7/14/2014  
When Marco looks in the mirror and sees a small bruise on his neck under the freckles, he smiles when Jean isn't looking; his heart swells.

7/15/2014  
Armin used to have dreams about falling from trees; but it's Jean he sees as the most precarious in the 104th (albeit alive).

7/16/2014  
Armin is a strategist. When he asks if Jean has ever kissed anyone, and there's denial and a blush, he decides to test the inquiry further.

7/17/2014  
Armin helps Jean with classroom lessons; in a different life, fingers might've entwined over books, instead of gripping two lonely blades.

7/18/2014  
Jean clasps Armin's hand hard, but the stains remain. He comforts by pointing out constellations, quiet; but all their dreams are still red.

7/20/2014  
Marco taught Jean a trick to shine boots without polish to pass inspection; Jean shines Marco's boots tenderly before lying him on the pyre.

7/21/2014  
As kids, when Reiner and Bertolt were restless with youthful energy, they'd race each other; now, they run until they can't anymore.

7/22/2014  
Jean expected kicks in training, but never kisses. Marco's lips are the softest thing he's ever felt, before and after those two years.

7/23/2014  
Armin describes a "seashell" his grandfather had, how it looked like bone. Jean's hand tightens, and he thinks of going to faroff places.

7/24/2014  
Marco's hair is not "pretty" like Mikasa's, but it's very soft, and Jean still blushes.

7/25/2014  
There's a strange gentleness to Bertolt, as if he thinks out every move before he makes it; Eren hopes to learn something from his comrade.

7/26/2014  
Every cadet hates summer except Jean, since he can map moans when he kisses across the freckles on Marco's shoulders.

7/27/2014  
At first, Jean thinks Marco's a pushover; it's only when he faces his own fear of the world, that he realizes Marco isn't terrified, too.

7/28/2014  
Kissing Marco for the first time feels like hanging in ODM gear on the first day: hammering heart, quick breath, dizzying terror. Perfect.

7/29/2014  
The first kiss with Jean feels like biting into blackberries at summer's start: breathless gasp, closed eyes, strange sweetness. Joy.

7/30/2014  
Army food has no taste. At night, when no one's listening, Jean tells stories about his mother's cooking until Marco falls asleep, smiling.

7/31/2014  
Jean doesn't look at the night sky-those speckled stars. He's too reminded of cruel constellations, fate; freckles rearranged with a smile.


End file.
